marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Amora Enchant
School Life Amora starting attending Marvel in 2008, joining sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance for many years. While she likes to put on a dumb act, Amora is quite intelligent, though not a stand out student. She manages to pass all her classes, but excels in English, History and Psychology. Amora is in good psychical shape, and is one of Marvel's cheerleaders. She has been known to flirt with teachers and students alike in order to get good grades. The teachers to give her a higher mark, and students to do her homework. Home Life Amora's parents are unknown to her, as her and her younger sister were put into the care system shortly after Lorelei was born. Though they were often fostered, it was never for very long, and the pair of them spent most of the childhood in carehomes. Since starting Marvel, Amora now lives in Marvel apartments. Though she hasn't come from privileged means, Amora has a love for the luxuries in life. Through her skill of seduction, she has managed to lure men into buying her various rich items that she has used to decorate her room. Though her sister is the family member she has ever known, the pair do not have a stable relationship. They rarely get along, and since joining Marvel have little to do with one another. Personal Life Amora has never had an easy time making friends, as fellow students find her intimidating and often times cruel. She known around the school for her promiscuous nature; for using men for her needs and throwing them away, and using her body to get want she wants. She has been left damaged follow the abandonment of her parents. Though she doesn't let it show, her seduction of men is fuelled by a fear of being alone, but her trust issues prevent her from keeping them close. Amora falls in love easily, but it's fleeting and she's quick to fall back out of it. Amora has been prone to be vengeful and can hold a grudge for a long time. What sets her apart though, if that she doesn't do things on impulse, and is instead pragmatic yet quick thinking. Though long lasting friends don't come to her easily, she has allied herself with the group Destruction, and will hang out with them occasionally until she becomes bored. Her closest friend is Skurge Execute, who despite being smitten with Amora, is the only person to continue to be her friend despite the way she treats him and without having to sleep with him. Despite her reputation, she did have a long and faithful relationship with Thor Odinson, which started when the pair were 13 in February 2010, Year 8. They lost their virginity to each other, and the relationship lasted over two years, despite Avengers disapproval of her, thinking she wasn't good for Thor. The relationship ended in July 2012, when Amora realised this wasn't the type of relationship she wanted anymore and felt like she'd grown out of it. Since then she has not had a serious relationship. Though her relationship with Thor has ended, and the two hardly speak unless necessary, Amora has kept a close acquaintance in his younger brother, Loki Odinson. Early into her relationship with Thor, Loki was struggling with his sexuality and went to Amora for help in confirming he was gay. She became his second ever kiss, and Loki was always a strong supporter of her relationship with Thor. The two are very alike, but it's their similarities that prevent them from being closer friends. Amora has an admirer in Sylvie Lushton, who has taken to dressing like her. Depending on the day, Amora finds it either flattering or annoying. Trivia * Her favourite colour is green * She enjoys spending time in the library reading a book. * She is fluent in both English and Swedish, but speaks with a strong England accent. Category:12.6 Category:Sweden Category:Unknown Parents Category:Marvel Apartments Category:Old Norse religion